Ookami's Curse
by ThatNonMexicanMexican
Summary: As a child, SkyLynn Ookami was cursed by a witch. Now, along with her best friend Kazumi and a wacky crew, she sails to break the curse. She never expected a certain straw-hat pirate to stand in her way. -completely rewriting-
1. Final Info

**Hi! No, this is sadly not an actual chapter since I'm waiting on a few things. This is, however, my characters info sheet and the current position. So, yeah.**

**Name: Kira Ookami **

**Age: 15**

**Gender: female**

**Epithet :( Bounty Name) Wolf Blade**

**Devil Fruit: Ookami Ookami Fruit**

**Bounty: 35,000,000 belli and growing**

**Appearance: (Please be descriptive!) long black hair with dark purple streaks in it, dark violet eyes, generally tan skin, about 5'4, has a lithe, slim body. She has elongated canines that appear when she is very mad.**

**Clothing: (If you need help check out ****.com/cgi/app**** ) They will change a lot so I will put the links in the story.**

**History: She lived on a very small island, most people have never heard about it. It was a very close-knit community of people and everybody knew everybody. One day, Kira and her brother were walking around town for no particular reason when they came across a crying little girl around their age. At the time Kira was 5 and her brother, Kina, was 10. They went over to the girl and helped her out, bringing her to their house and giving her food and a bath since she looked gaunt and pale. After she ate and bathed they learned that her mother had never given her a name. Kira's parents names her Kazumi meaning harmonious beauty. After that Kira and Kazumi became great friends until one day a watch came storming through the small village looking for her 'daughter'. Kira's parents but two and two together and quickly his Kira and Kazumi who were 10 at the time. Kina had long ago joined a pirate crew so he was not in the village. The witch killed everyone in the village looking for her daughter and eventually came to Kira's house. The witch quickly took out Kira's parents as she and Kazumi watched from a crack in the cupboard. Suddenly, the witch slammed open the cupboard and yanked Kira out. The witch then said the following words 'For showing kindness and love to my daughter when you turn 18, everyone you love will die.' She said and then Kira found herself on an abandoned island along with Kazumi. After a week, Kira was walking along the island to find food and found a strange looking food. Throwing caution to the wind, she ate the whole thing and a few days later found out she could now communicate with animals, travel at fascinating speeds, and was much stronger. When Kazumi and Kira turned 15 they set sail to find Kazumi's mother since the only way for the curse to be broken is to kill the witch who cursed you.**

**Family: Kina Ookami: messy black hair with red streaks in it, a fairly muscular body, tan skin, and light purple eyes. Kira has had no contact with her brother for 8 years.**

**Weapon: Two identical black and purple kantanas. She also uses metal claws on some occasions. **

**Attack: Formation Wolf Attack: she calls on a pack of wolves in the surrounding area and gets them to attack her enemies. She only uses this on rare occasions.**

**Twin Kantana Attack: Throws both her kantanas at the target, making them cross and cut straight through him.**

**Wolf Claw: Uses the metal claws to quickly cut her opponents across the chest.**

**Three Pack Formation: Calls on two wolves and have them cover her while they run straight to the target and when they get near she jumps from in-between the and kills her target.**

**Enchanted Kantana: Kira has Kazumi put a spell on the kantana as to where Kira throws the kantanas, making them miss the target and then they turn around and stab the target in the back.**

**Cat's Claws: Kira's cat Mamoru transforms into a panther and her and Kira double team.**

**Likes: Wolves, Music, Reading, Nature, Children, Night, Sleeping**

**Dislikes: People who abuse children, People who abuse animals, Marines, Water**

**Strengths: Fast, Fast Thinker, Cunning, Silent**

**Weakness: Water, Children, Killing people younger than her**

**Dream: To break the curse and find her brother**

**Any marking features: (tattoos, scars…etc.) On the island, Kira and Kazumi cut the shape of star into both of their wrists**

**Personality: She is more on the silent side until you get to know her. Once you know the real her she is fun and quite random. She has a fiery temper when it comes to her friends being hurt.**

**Fears: water and not breaking the curse on time.**

**Romance: (Can be with any canon but Luffy) LUFFY!**

**Any other talents: she loves to sing, but only to herself, and is rather good at poker and that is how she gets her money**

**Position: CAPTAIN! PWN YOU ALL!**

**Anything Else: she has a black cat that can transform into a panther. Kazumi gave it to Kira for her 13 birthday.**

**Available Positions**

**Second-in-command:** Ignacio SulBlack

**Third-in-command:** Miko Kagami

**Cook:** Nakayama Daiki

**Doctor:** Kakio Akuma

**Musician:** Rafael Rouxhughe

**Thief: **Daedalus Weathington

**Tailor:** Aiko Satoharu

**Inventor:** Cho Yoshida

**Weapons Expert: **Hikari Daiki

**Navigator:** Inazuma Kuroiyozora

**Yays! All the positions are filled! Welp, here is Kazumi's profile.**

**Name: Kazumi Ookami**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: female**

**Epithet :( Bounty Name) Witch Blade**

**Devil Fruit: none**

**Bounty: 35,000,000 and growing**

**Appearance: (Please be descriptive!) long curly brown hair that she keeps down most of the time. Big gold and silver eyes. They change depending on her mood. She is about 5'6 with a curvy body that most women would die for. She has pale skin and her nails are slightly longer than most people.**

**Clothing: (If you need help check out) Same as Kira, I'll post the links**

**History: She only remembers from her time with Kira. Apparently her mother tortured her, using her for various experiments. She eventually ran away and that's when Kira found her.**

**Family: Miskito, her mother. A feared witch. She lures men with her body and the captures them for experiments. She is a cruel woman with a heart of stone. **

**Weapon: A long blade that she enchants for use. The only people able to wield it are Kira and herself.**

**Attack: Spirit Sword: she uses spirits in the area to power up her sword and then releases a beam of energy at the target.**

**Enchanted Sword: the same as Kira's except with only one sword.**

**Spirit Ball: calls on the spirits in the surrounding area and creates a ball of energy, the hurls it at the target.**

**Caster: She uses her magic to cast different spells on the target.**

**Likes: Night, The Ocean, Sleeping, Children, **

**Dislikes: People who try to hurt Kira, her mother, sun, mean people**

**Strengths: fast, smart, using magic**

**Weakness: actually hurting people, she always wants to protect Kira**

**Dream: to help Kira kill Miskito**

**Any marking features: (tattoos, scars…etc.) the same star as Kira**

**Personality: doesn't talk much. The only person she talks to is Kira and keeps a mostly emotional mask. She is very protective of Kira since she feels that it's her fault that Kira's village and parents got killed.**

**Fears: her mother, Kira being hurt**

**Romance: (Can be with any canon but Luffy) nopers. She stays single ;)**

**Any other talents: she is very good at drawing**

**Position: none**

**Anything Else: not that I can think of.**

**I will be starting the story very soon I just need to decide who to meet first. Also, I sent everyone with an account a message but I would like to know if you have any ideas on how Kira and your OC should meet. So yeah, please help. See ya later!**

**~uchihaluver13**


	2. A New Member

**Hiiiiii! The first chapter...I know it took a while . It's not the best, but once everyone id introduced and it gets settled it should be better. So...enjoy :D Also, I changed my characters name to SkyLynn...I like that name .**

"Stay still SkyLynn." Kazumi says while glancing up from the paper in her hands. I sigh, but go to staying still again. _Damn you Daedalus! _

"Are you almost done?" I whine and begin to fidget again. I hear a chuckle coming from behind me and turn my head to see Daedalus laughing.

"Give me another minute Sky." Kazumi says while I glare at Daedalus. _That blind bat is going to get it when I can move again!_

"And...Done." Kazumi says. Before she's finished the sentence I've already launched myself at Daedalus' laughing ass. He blocks me with his staff, but with a smirk I use the momentum to swing myself with the staff and kick him in then head. Or so I thought. My foot makes contact with nothing and I turn my body to see him smirking at me. My foot went right through the bastard!

"Gonna have to try harder than that Sky." Daedalus says and I quickly land on my feet, landing in fighting stance.

"One of these days you're going to destroy this little ship." I hear Kazumi say, but ignore it.

"First to draw blood?" I question and Daedalus laughs, but nods. This is nothing new. A year ago, I recruited Daedalus into my crew, and ever since then we've constantly had fights. It helps keep us fit since Daedalus is a perfect opponent for me. I rely on being sneaky, and he relies on enhanced senses. Every move I make goes noticed by him.

"1…2…3!" I say and charge at him. He braces himself and blocks the attack. I jump back as he swings his staff at me and I feel my fangs elongate. Not that I'm that mad, they just pop out sometimes.

I charge at him again, but jump over him to attack him from behind. I quickly equip my metal claws, and try to claw him, but he swings around, making metal clash with metal. A growl begins in my chest and I jump into the air as he swings his staff at me. He then brings the staff up to hit me while I'm mid-air, so I use the claw on my right hand to grab onto the railing. It works, but since it's an old ship, the railing breaks off. With a small shriek, I fall to the water, and I close my eyes in fear. _I really should get over this irrational fear; I'm a pirate for god's sake! _

I brace myself for the impact, but I land on something…soft. I slowly open my eyes and look around. It finally reaches my brain to look down. I look down to see a person…I landed on a person. A person who is now unconscious. _Oops. _

_Meow!_

I hear and look up to see my cat jumping off the boat at me. She lands on my head and starts licking my face while I sit there, trying to catch my breath. I carefully stand up in the small boat, praying that it won't be tipped over. I squat and carefully begin inspecting the person I landed on for any injuries. After some inspection, I realize the person is female. With pale skin and orange hair with black bangs, I start getting my suspicions on who the person I landed on is. I slowly lift us the bangs on her left eye, and my suspicions are confirmed.

_Demon Hunter Miko, also referred to as Demon Princess. Never thought I'd meet someone like her all the way out here. _

"SkyLynn! Did you drown?" I hear Dae yell and I roll my eyes.

"Kazumi, get me back on the ship." I say and grab hold of Miko and my cat. I hear Kazumi mutter in a strange language and our bodies begin to lift off the small boat and onto my ship.

"Be more careful." Kazumi says in her usual monotone voice, but I see the concern in her eyes. I nod and Dae wraps me in a bear hug.

"Don't drown Sky!" He exclaims and I roll my eyes again before elbowing him in his stomach. Well, try too. My elbow is stopped and that smirk appears on his face. Damn him.

"Where…am I?" I slightly dazed voice asks and I run to Miko's side. She looks around in a dazed fashion, trying to collect her bearings.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I landed on you." I say and she stares at me blankly for a second.

"Dog…" She whispers and it confuses me for a second. That's when I remember my canines, and I also feel my head and am greeted by the fluffiness of my two ears.

"Heh. Whoops. Sorry about that. Looks like we have something in common though." I say with a chuckle and jokingly point to the ears in her hoodie.

"Dog." She says again, but this time I see slight fear in her eyes.

"Technically, wolf." I say and see the fear partially leave her eyes.

"What happened?" She asks and slowly stands up. However, she wobbles a bit and begins to fall. Luckily Dae heard and caught her before she could.

"Well, ya see. I sorta fell off my ship and landed on you." I say sheepishly and she begins to chuckle.

"Well, my names Miko! What's yours?" She asks with a cheeky smile and I return it.

"I'm SkyLynn. That's Kazumi and that's Dae!" I say while pointing to them. Kazumi gives a small wave and Dae smiles at her.

"Are you guys a pirate crew?" Miko asks while looking at us and the ship.

"Yep! We're sailing the ocean for our own reasons. Do you have a dream?" I ask Miko and she gets stars in her eyes.

"I want to find the All Blue and have a feast of fish." She says and drool starts to trickle out of her mouth. Dae laughs and the gears in my head start turning.

"Would you like to join my crew?" I ask with a glint in my eye.

"Can you help me with my dream?" Miko says and we exchange matching smiles.

"Welcome aboard Miko." I say and we shake hands. Another member.

"SkyLynn. There's a ship approaching." Kazumi says and I turn around to see…nothing.

"Where?" I ask confused and Miko looks around, as confused as I am.

"It's a small boat." Kazumi says and Miko and I run to the railing. Sure enough, I see a small boat. A small boat carrying a green-haired man and another guy wearing a straw hat.

"Weird." Miko says, and begins leaning over the railing to get a better look at the two guys. However, she leans too far over the railing and begins to fall. Without thinking, I grab her hoodie to try to stop her, but she only pulls me over with her.

I let out an involuntary scream and I squeeze my eyes shut. _Water. My only fear._ As my body collides with the waves, my eyes open and meet those of the straw hat boys. However, as my body begins to sink, I lose consciousness.


End file.
